harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe (AP)
Phoebe 'is one of Animal Parade's 10 eligible bachelorettes for marriage. She is also featured in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Phoebe is an adventerous tomboy, and the daughter of Barbara and Simon. Her carefree nature often worries her Father, as well as her tendancy to spend hours up in the mines. She spends her days in the Upper Garmon Mine, looking for ores. She can often be found on the 5th floor. Phoebe is very intelligent, and loves to invent things. She's always looking for an excuse to invent a machine to help others. Calvin appears to share the same interests as Phoebe, and will be your rival for her hand in marriage. When Phoebe is not at the mine, she can often be found at her home in the Garmon Mines District. She lives with her parents at the General Store. Phoebe is easily impressed by mining items, but will cringe when offered clams, oysters, or shells. 'Gifts Loves Shining Tea Leaves, Shining Rice, Shining Mayonnaise, Rare Ore, Rare Metal, Diamond, Royal Jelly, Tempura Buckwheat, Zaru Soba, Buckwheat Chaff, Buckwheat Pancakes, Super Stay Awake Likes Pontata Root, Fugue Mushroom, Iron, Copper, Silver, Gold, Perfect Mayonnaise, Jade, Perfect Tea Leaves, Wonderfuls Dislikes Sea Urchin, Sakura Seashell, Oyster, Clam Saute, Mussell Saute, Oyster Saute, Clams in Butter 'Marriage Requirements' If you wish to make Phoebe your wife, you must ring the Red Bell. Once you have helped Colin chime the Red Bell, you will be able to meet Phoebe by advancing up to the 10th floor of the Upper Garmon Mine. From this point on, Phoebe will appear in your game as a regular character. You will then be able to start courting her. You will need to build Phoebe's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Gift (2 Heart Event) You will recieve a gift from Phoebe when she is at a heart level of 2. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Phoebe will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that she's brought by. thumb|right|250px|Phoebe's 2 Heart Event If you accept, Phoebe will be very happy, and you will receive Gold. You can use the Gold to upgrade your tools, a very useful gift! If you turn down her gift, Phoebe will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. Gift (4 Heart Event) The event for getting Phoebe to 4 hearts is very similar to the 2 heart event. thumb|250px|right|Phoebe's 4 Heart Event. Phoebe will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. This time, Phoebe is very excited about a rock she's found in the mine. She's brought it by, hoping that you'll have some sort of use for it. She will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. The gift is actually a Diamond! This is one of the most expensive mining items in the game, and also makes a great gift for Phoebe. If you accept her gift, Phoebe will be very happy. If you decline her present, Phoebe will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. Date (5 Heart Event) When Phoebe has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. This time, Phoebe will not come to your house. You must go and ask Phoebe yourself. thumb|250px|right|Phoebe's 5 Heart Event On a sunny day, find Phoebe and talk to her before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play where Phoebe says she's been looking for you! She was hoping that you'd meet her at the Church Grounds later on in the day. If you accept, Phoebe will ask you to meet her at the Church Grounds at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline her request, you will lose heart points with Phoebe. If you accepted her request, be at the Church Grounds by 16:00, and don't be late! When Phoebe arrives, the two of you will talk about her inventions and other interests. She will ask you if you're interested in animal care, and answering positively will have positive effects. The two of you will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over she will thank you and go home. Standing Phoebe up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Phoebe for awhile, and manage to work her up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Phoebe and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She has something important that she wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! thumb|250px|right|Phoebe's 7 Heart Event. Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Phoebe will meet you there. Through the relationship you've built with her, Phoebe has discovered that she has feelings for you! Although she's a little embaressed, she really needed to tell you, and wants to know if you feel the same way. If you wish to continue courting Phoebe, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Phoebe being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Phoebe or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Phoebe, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Phoebe's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Phoebe's events, and that she is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing her the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Phoebe not accepting your feather. thumb|250px|right|Phoebe's 9 Heart Event Find Phoebe during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Phoebe will begin confessing her love for you. She isn't sure that she's the one for you, because she's so different! Assure her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed to Phoebe, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet Phoebe here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Simon, Barbara, and any friends that you've made in Harmonica Town will attend Phoebe's wedding. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. thumb|right|250px|Phoebe's Wedding Ceremony When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. thumb|right|250px|Phoebe's honeymoon scene. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Phoebe, your children have three personality possibilities: Quiet, Fiery, or Scholarly. The Romantic pesonality is not available for any of your children if you marry Phoebe. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Phoebe's children will always have hair that is a dark green, and eyes that are grey. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' If you do not marry Phoebe, then Calvin eventually will if you trigger all of their heart events. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Heath in your game with any other rival children in the game. Additionally, Phoebe must be unlocked by ringing the Red Bell for her to appear in the game, and the Yellow Bell must be rung for Calvin to appear in your game. If you're playing as a male, you'd need Calvin at the amount of hearts to see these events. If you're female, you'll need Phoebe at the appropriate heart level to see these events between the two. 4 Heart Rival Event This event takes place in the Upper Garmon Mine on the 10th floor in between 10AM and 8PM. If you're a female character, Phoebe must be at 4 hearts. Playing as a male, you'll need Calvin at 4 hearts to see this event. thumb|250px|right|Calvin and Phoebe's first heart event. Phoebe ended up falling asleep while in the mine. When she wakes up, Calvin is sitting beside her. He was worried about her being alone in such a dangerous place! Phoebe will assure Calvin that she's fine on her own, but appreciates his concern. She remembers that she still needs to find Rare Metal and goes again to explore the mines. Calvin admires such an adventerous soul, and really admires Phoebe. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Calvin/Phoebe must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Phoebe will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Calvin. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Phoebe to persue her crush. If you want to marry Calvin yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Phoebe will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Calvin (not Phoebe), and he will come to your house asking about Phoebe. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) This event triggers at the General Store in between 10AM and 8PM. The store must be opened, so you cannot see this event on a Thursday. Phoebe/Calvin must be at 7 hearts (depending on what gender you're playing as), and you have to have seen the previous events. thumb|250px|right|Calvin proposes to Phoebe. Phoebe has just finished a new invention that she was going to show to Calvin. Unfortunately, it doesn't turn out how she would have wanted when she turns it on. She apologizes, because Calvin might be disappointed. Calvin thinks that life is always exciting when Phoebe is around, and asks her if she's interested in marriage. Phoebe expresses that she's not only interested in the idea of marriage, but she's more interested in the idea of marriage to Calvin! Calvin is glad that Phoebe is interested in the same idea that he is. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Calvin and Phoebe will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Calvin and Phoebe asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. thumb|250px|right|Calvin and Phoebe's wedding. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Calvin and Phoebe's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Phoebe's family, as well as any of Phobe's/Calvin's friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Calvin and Phoebe get married, Calvin will move out of his room at the Inn. The two will live at Phoebe's room at the General Store. Their schedules are still the same, and they can often be found at the same places before they were married. If you're having troubles finding either of them, they can easily be tracked. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Calvin and Phoebe will give birth to a baby boy Heath. To see Heath's full biography and rival child events, please visit his page on this wiki. Heath will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Phoebe and Calvin do not get married. 'Random Events' There are other events with Phoebe that you can trigger in the game, regardless of what gender you are. These are optional, strictly for the purpose of seeing some extra content. Phoebe's Invention To see this event you must have Phoebe AND Candace at 4 hearts. It takes place at Sonata Tailoring in between 8AM and 8PM. The store must be open, and it cannot be a holiday day. thumb|250px|right|Phoebe's Invention. Inside, Phoebe is eager to show Candace a new tool she's made. It's a yarn making machine, which she claims will make Candace's work a lot easier. It can make a sweater in an instant, and Candace wouldn't have to take so much time knitting! Candace seems relecutant to use the machine, but Phoebe keeps trying to convince her to use it. Eventually, Candace will say that she enjoys making her clothin by hands and kindly declines Phoebe's offer. Phoebe apologizes for being so pushy, and realizes that sometimes technology isn't the answer. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes